onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Lost References
This page lists Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland's various references to ABC's Lost. Season One "Pilot" *Emma Swan is named, in part, after the Lost island's Swan Station. Her name is also derived from the story of "The Ugly Duckling". *Henry gets off the bus at Gate 4,File:101BusStop.png the first of the Lost numbers. *Emma's yellow bug is a reference to Hurley's van. *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Emma's car.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One Blu-ray/DVD Commentary for "Pilot"File:101Ridiculous2.png This is a fictional band on Lost. The motif is from "Dharma Lady", a single by the fictional band. *The time on the clock tower in Storybrooke is frozen at 8:15.File:101Clock2.png It is a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. *Regina and Henry live at house number 108, File:101DoorNumber.png an important number on ''Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. *There is a close-up of Emma's eye after she wakes up from the car crash.File:101Awake.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. *Henry's inbox contains e-mails from Mark, Daniel, Scott and Damon.File:101HenrysEmails.png The first three are all characters from Lost. "Damon" is a reference to Damon Lindelof, one of Lost's creators. *The clock unfroze at 8:15, then chimed at 8:16.File:101ClockMoves2.png 8, 15 and 16 are three of the Lost numbers. "The Thing You Love Most" *The clock tower starts moving at 8:15,File:102EightFifteen.png then chimes at 8:16,File:102ClockMoves2.png two of the Lost numbers. *The next morning, Regina sees the clock at 8:23.File:102Clock823.png 23 is a reference Jack Shephard's number on Lost. *Emma's room number at the inn is 4.File:102Thanks.png This is a reference to John Locke's number on Lost. "Snow Falls" *During his date with Mary Margaret, Dr. Whale misunderstands and asks, "Something about you wanting 15 kids?" This is a reference to one of the Lost numbers. *A hospital sign reads "Critical Care Pharmacology 108".File:103MyBackpack.png 108 is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. "The Price of Gold" *Regina mentions that Emma lived in Tallahassee for two years, a reference to the episode "The Man From Tallahassee". "That Still Small Voice" *Henry has Apollo bars in his backpack. File:105CandyBar.png This was a fictional candy bar on Lost. "The Shepherd" *Emma and Mary Margaret share glasses of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky. Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, London, Titan Books, October 2013, p. 63File:106HeresTheThing.png This brand was featured on Lost. *David asks Mary Margaret to meet him by the Toll Bridge at 8 P.M. "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" *When Emma walks away in anger, a pavement sign outside the Marine Garage shows the number 15.File:107EmmaWalksAway.png *There is a close-up of Graham's eye as he awakens.File:107Awake.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. *Two darts at the sheriff's station are stuck in number 8 and 15,File:107DartMisses.png two of the Lost numbers. "Desperate Souls" *When Emma is taking out her anger on the toaster, there is a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky on the countertop.File:108HitSomething.png "True North" *Ava and Nicholas Zimmer hide stolen Apollo bars in Henry's bag.File:109MySon.png *The stranger's license plate features the number 23.File:109MotorBikeAboutToStop.png "7:15 A.M." *The voice of the Storybrooke meteorologist is one of Lost's creators, Damon Lindelof. *Mary Margaret is reading The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in the diner.File:110MMSeesDavid.pngGinnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "7:15 A.M." This is a reference to the main location on Lost, which is a mysterious island. *Mary Margaret is grabbing an Apollo bar off the store shelf when she bumps into Kathryn.File:110MMShopping2.png *Snow White is sitting on a tree log with branches just like the one with Claire and Ethan sat on. "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *A box from the Hall of Records is from aisle 08, section 4.File:111Box.png 4 and 8 are two of the Lost numbers. *Regina's secret meeting in the woods takes place at Access Road 23. 23 is one of the Lost numbers. *Emma crashes her police cruiser into a street sign where the roads are numbered 4 and 23.File:111Sign.png *Emma's printout mentions the address "Dominion Street, Unit 4",File:111Printing.png a reference to the first Lost number. "Skin Deep" *The number 23 is on a door by the entrance to the psychiatric ward at the hospital.File:112DoorUnlocked.png *The number 8 is on a door in the hallway inside the psychiatric ward.File:112Corridor.png "What Happened to Frederick" *The stranger says that his name is August. August is the 8th month of the year, and the second Lost number. *Regina tells Henry: "The occasion is I love you" when she gives him a present. Those same words are said by Penny to Desmond in Season 3. "Dreamy" *Astrid tells Leroy that the nuns only sold 42 candles last year, a reference to the sixth and final Lost number. *Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson T-shirt with a motif from "Dharma Lady".File:114TheHellAreYouDoing.png *The phone record of Kathryn's call with David is listed as 8 minutes longFile:114PhoneRecords3.png (as Sidney points out), a reference to the second Lost number. *The power box that Leroy sabotages says 4 8/16,File:114CuttingThePower.png three of the Lost numbers. "Red-Handed" *When Snow White and Red Riding Hood are looking for tracks in the woods, Red says that the one they're looking for will be, "Like, eight inches across". 8 is the second Lost number. *On Ruby's online list of potential jobs, there is a temporary position as an inventory control specialist for 8 months.File:115BeABikeMessenger.png "Hat Trick" *Jefferson's house number is 316,File:117House316.png a reference to Ajira Airways Flight 316. *At the marketplace, when the Jefferson hears the price for the stuffed rabbit, he says he only has 8 coppers. "The Stranger" *The airplane Pinocchio is startled by has the Oceanic Airlines logo on it.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, London, Titan Books, October 2013, p. 68File:120Airplane.png Oceanic Airlines is the airline of the pivotal flight 815 on Lost. *Phuket, where August traveled to, is referred to on Lost, including the similarly named episode "Stranger in a Strange Land". *August woke up in Phuket at 8:15 A.M., two of the Lost numbers. "An Apple Red as Blood" *In Regina's dream, Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson T-shirt.File:121Apologies.png "A Land Without Magic" *As Emma dumps out Henry's backpack, an Apollo bar and a Geronimo Jackson audio cassette falls out.File:122PicksUpBook.png **The cover artwork on the cassette, is from "Dharma Lady", a single by the fictional band. *A sign next to the door that leads down to the psychiatric ward says "Critical Care Pharmacology 108".File:122EntersSecurityCode.png 108 is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. *The clock tower stops at 8:15,File:122ClockMoves.png the flight number from Lost. Season Two "Broken" *As a mysterious man holds his iPod while struggling to close the apartment window, the back of the device's case is shown have a Geronimo Jackson logo.File:201AttemptingToCloseWindow.png File:201DropsiPod.png On Lost, Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band. *The Storybrooke clock tower shows 8:15,File:201TheMist.png two of the Lost numbers. **The illustration of the clock tower on the postcard that the mysterious man receives, shows the same time.File:201GreetingsFromStorybrookeMaine.png *Mary Margaret uses a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky to set fire to the railings.File:201IKnow.png This is a fictional brand on Lost. "We Are Both" *Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson shirt. File:202WeMustDoThis2.png The motif is from "Dharma Lady", a single by the fictional band. "The Doctor" *Henry Mills' horse is in stall 8,File:205ImNot.png which is the second Lost number. "Tallahassee" *Neal and Emma meet in Portland, a location referred to on Lost, and a reference to the episode "Not In Portland". *A Portland convenience store sells Apollo bars. File:206AllTheWay.png *Neal and Emma plan to start a new life together in Tallahassee, a location referred to on Lost, and a reference to the episode "The Man From Tallahassee". *According to his wanted poster, Neal was born March 23, 1977.File:206DidntEvenKnow.png 23 is one of the Lost numbers, and 1977 was an important year in the Lost timeline. "Queen of Hearts" *Dopey is wearing a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:209Truth.png "The Cricket Game" *The Evil Queen, upon being told the battle is lost, says, "Don't tell me what we can or cannot do!" This is a spin on the mantra often repeated by Locke on Lost. *At the party, Dopey is wearing a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:210LookForAWhile.png Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band on Lost. *The number on a door in the corridor outside Archie's office is 4,File:210PongoRunsDownCorridor.png the first Lost number. "Tiny" *''Exposé, a fictitious television series featured on ''Lost, is advertised on the television Belle is watching in the hospital as Ruby comes in to talk to her. *The announcer of the television just before Exposé returns from a commercial is one of Lost's creators, Damon Lindelof, reprising his vocal cameo of Bill Godwin. *Ruby gives Belle a copy of Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. The main location of Lost is a mysterious island. *Dopey is wearing his Geronimo Jackson T-shirt.File:213Tiny.png *Henry, Emma, and Mr. Gold take an Ajira Airlines flight, a reference to Ajira Airways, an airline that appears on Lost. *The total time of their flight is 42 minutes; a recurring number on Lost. "Manhattan" *The number 23 can be seen in the bar where Neal and Emma are talking.File:214IWasInHiding.png 23 is the fifth of the Lost numbers. "The Queen Is Dead" *According to the return address on the back of the envelope, Johanna's address is 42 Langdon Street.File:215JohannasLetter.png 42 is the sixth and final Lost number. "Welcome to Storybrooke" *The clock tower is frozen at 8:15,File:217FatherSonClockTower.png two of the numbers from Lost. *The newspaper Regina reads is dated October 23, 1983.File:217DailyMirror.png 23 is one of the Lost numbers. *As Regina wakes up in the morning, there is a close-up of her eyes,File:217ReginaWakesUp.png a recurring theme on Lost. *When Henry is at the wishing well, an Apollo bar is lying on top of his backpack.File:217Stop!.png "Selfless, Brave and True" *August wakes up in pain at 8:15 A.M, File:218Clock.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. "Lacey" *Lacey agrees to meet up with Mr. Gold for dinner at Granny's at 8 o'clock. 8 is the second Lost number. "The Evil Queen" *Neal and Tamara's room number at Granny's Bed and Breakfast is 8,File:220LikeYoureBored.png the second Lost number. "Second Star to the Right" *A bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky is sitting on the table in the backroom of the pawnshop.File:221ReginasTears.png *There are close-ups of Mary Margaret's eye as David drips Regina's tear into it.File:221TearHitsEye.png File:221TearHitsEye2.png *When Baelfire and the Shadow fly past Big Ben, the clock reads 8:15 P.M.File:221BigBen.png "And Straight On 'Til Morning" *Mr. Gold pours himself and Belle a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky.File:222PoursPotion2.png Season Three "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *Henry Mills is born at 8:15;File:301BreatheAway.png two of the Lost numbers, and the number of the Oceanic flight. "Good Form" *Regina offers Devin an Apollo bar.File:305TakesChocolate.png "Dark Hollow" *Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:307DangerousPlace.png *A bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky is sitting on the table in the back room of the pawnshop.File:307LooksLike.png "The New Neverland" *At the diner, Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:310Reading.png "Going Home" *At the town line, Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:311SomethingIHaventToldYou.png *The number 23 is seen over Emma's bed in the prison hospital.File:311Wait.png 23 is the fifth of the Lost numbers. *Emma's apartment alarm clock rings at 8:15 A.M. and stops at 8:15:04 A.M.File:311Alarm.png 4, 8 and 15 are all Lost numbers. "New York City Serenade" *Henry's off-screen babysitter is called Mrs. Cuse. Carlton Cuse was one of the show runners/executive producers of Lost. *Henry reaches level 23 while playing a video game. He also mentions reaching level 16. 16 and 23 are the fourth and fifth of the Lost numbers. (Level twenty-three is also a nod to the official Disney fan club D23.) *Emma buys Henry an Apollo candy bar at the drug store.File:312MotherAndSon.png *Henry informs Emma that Walsh will come over for a visit at 8 o'clock. 8 is the second Lost ''number. *When Emma arrives in Storybrooke, the clock tower shows the time as 8:15,File:312Town.png two of the ''Lost numbers. The same time is on the clock in the Blanchard loft.File:312Hi.png "The Tower" *There is a close-up of Zelena's eye as she shaves Mr. Gold,File:314Rotting.png a recurring theme on Lost. "It's Not Easy Being Green" *Granny pours a customer a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky.File:316AndYoureSure.png "A Curious Thing" *There are close-ups of Henry's eyes as he remembers,File:319HenryRemembers.png File:319HenryRemembers2.png a recurring theme on Lost. "Kansas" *When David is talking to Emma at the hospital, the sign on the wall says "Suite 4".File:320GoingWithYou.png 4 is the first Lost number. *In Henry's newspaper, one of the classifieds shows the number 16,File:320Ads.png the fourth Lost number. Another ad contains the number 08.File:320Advertisements.png 8 is the second number from Lost. "There's No Place Like Home" *The episode shares its name with the season finale of the fourth season of Lost. *Dopey is wearing a Geronimo Jackson shirt.File:322ALongTime.png Season Four "A Tale of Two Sisters" *The episode's title is similar to the third season premiere of Lost, "A Tale of Two Cities" (named after the Charles Dickens novel of the same name), in which Lost and Once Upon a Time actress Elizabeth Mitchell made her first appearance. *A sign by the entrance to the psychiatric ward says "Critical Care Pharmacology 108".File:401IntoTheAsylum.png 108 is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. *Regina enters the code 815 when she enters the psychiatric ward, a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. "White Out" *When Mary Margaret takes out her anger on her friends, she states that she's had eight hours of sleep in the last week, a reference to the second Lost number. "Rocky Road" *Elsa's ice wall is number 4 on Mary Margaret's meeting agenda, a reference to the first Lost number. "The Apprentice" *When Will tries to break into the library, and when Belle finds him the next morning, he's holding a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky.File:404Whiskey.png This was a fictional brand featured on Lost. "Family Business" *There is a close-up of Belle's eye as she awakens.File:406Awake.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. "The Snow Queen" *Robin Hood's darts hit the wall near the numbers 8 and 15,File:407Dartboard.png two of the Lost numbers. "Smash the Mirror" *The storybook page where young Regina is running away,File:408StoriesAbout.png and the page Robin Hood finds,File:408IsThis.png are number XXIII (as Regina points out), a reference to the fifth Lost number, 23. *There is a close-up of Anna's eye as the shards from Ingrid's spell are absorbed into her body.File:408ShatteredSight.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. "Fall" *After escaping Hans and his brothers, Anna says, "I don't hear eight enormous feet, so I think we lost them." This is a reference to the second Lost number. *There is a close-up of Mary Margaret's eye after the spell is enacted.File:409TheShard.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. "Shattered Sight" *In the first scene at the sheriff's station, the clock shows 8:15,File:410Together.png a reference to the flight number from Lost. *Ingrid says to the foster children that light will be off in fifteen minutes, a reference to the third Lost number. *Ingrid tells young Emma that there are fifteen subconscious signs or tells that a new foster child displays when they're going to run away on their first night in a new home; a reference to Lost number 15. "Darkness on the Edge of Town" *In the beginning of the episode, the hand on the town clock moves from 8:15 to 8:16.File:412Clock.png File:412Clock2.png 8, 15 and 16 are three of the Lost numbers. *Cruella De Vil, Mr. Gold and Ursula go to a Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack restaurant, a famous fast food franchise in the show. Hugo, played by Once Upon a Time actor Jorge Garcia, previously worked for this fast food franchise, before becoming the owner in the flash-sideways world. It first appears in the episode "Everybody Hates Hugo", which was also written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **The drive-through worker is voiced by Daniel Dae Kim, who played Jin-Soo Kwon on ABC's Lost. "Unforgiven *David pours himself a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,File:413DavidSheSaid.png a fictional brand featured on Lost. "Best Laid Plans" *There is a close-up of Snow WhiteFile:416SnowWhitesEye.png and Prince Charming's eyeFile:416CharmingsEye.png when the they touch the unicorn's horn. This is a recurring theme from Lost. "Lily" *Emma and her foster family have takeout from Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack for dinner.File:419TheTake-Out.png This is a famous fast food franchise in the show. *There is a Geronimo Jackson patch on young Lily's hat. File:419AnywhereElseToGo.png Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band on Lost. *The alias Lily had as an adult, Starla, references the Lost character of the same name, from the episode "Everybody Hates Hugo", which was written by Once Upon a Time creators Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. "Operation Mongoose Part 2"' *The song playing at Granny's Diner, "Shambala" by Three Dog Night, was also featured in the Lost episode "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead", which was also written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Season Five "The Dark Swan" *Young Emma steals an Apollo bar from the movie goer's pocket.File:501What2.png *Henry mentions that Regina uses his birthday for her passwords, including the one for the ward, and, since Regina enters '815' to get into the ward in A Tale of Two Sisters, his birthday is confirmed to be August 15, or 8/15, which is a reference to the first two Lost numbers. "The Price" *Dopey is wearing a Geronimo Jackson T-shirt.File:502DopeyIsPleased.png This was a fictional band on Lost. "The Bear and the Bow" *The number 8 is on a door in the hallway inside the psychiatric ward,File:506OhThankGod.png a reference to the second number from Lost. *Merlin picks up an Apollo bar at Granny's Diner.File:506CandyBars.png "Swan Song" *Hook's letter of transit, seen upside-down, ends with "In this eighth year of the realm",File:511BrennanLetter.png a reference to the second Lost number. "Souls of the Departed" *The time on the broken clock tower in the Underworld is frozen at 8:15.File:512Clock815.png It is a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. *The number on Neal's room key is 8,File:512Room8.png the second Lost number. *The clock tower unfreezes at 8:15, and moves to 8:16.File:512Clock816.png 8, 15 and 16 are three of the Lost numbers. "Labor of Love" *The clock tower is shown at 8:16,File:513EightSixteen.png just like in the previous episode. "Our Decay" *Zelena's birthday is April 15, or 4/15, two of the Lost numbers. "Firebird" *The Cashier tells Emma that the diner can't keep a cook for six weeks. Six weeks are 42 days, the fifth Lost number. *Hades says that the portal to Storybrooke will stay open for "15 minutes tops", a reference to the third Lost number. *At the end of the episode, the hands on the clock tower spin around and stop at 8:15, then move to 8:16.File:520Clocktower815.png File:520Clocktower816.png 8, 15 and 16 are three of the Lost numbers. "Only You" *The Toll Operator charges Mr. Gold 15 dollars, a reference to the third Lost number. *The number 15 appears on a sign outside Marine Garage in an establishing shot of Storybrooke.File:522SoFar.png Season Six "A Bitter Draught" *Dr. Hopper states that Bashful is his 4:00 appointment; a reference to Lost number 4. "Strange Case" *In the title card, the time on the Big Ben is 8:15,File:604Title.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815 from Lost. "Heartless" *There are close-ups of Hook's eyes as he studies the potion bottle.File:607AddersFork.png File:607AddersFork2.png This is a common theme on Lost. *The Evil Queen asks Mary Margaret if she remembers her fifteenth birthday. The number 15 is a recurring Lost number. "Tougher Than the Rest" *If you watch closely or play it in slow motion when Gideon destroys the clock tower's clock, you can see that the time is 8:15,File:611SmashTheClock.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. "Murder Most Foul" *The time on Robin's alarm clock is 8:15,File:612ScreamingAtMe.png two of the Lost numbers. "Mother's Little Helper" *When Gideon is inside the library, the time on the clock tower is 8:15,File:616ClockTower.png two of the recurring Lost numbers. "Awake" *During the Dark Curse, the Storybrooke clock tower is frozen at 8:15,File:617WalkingThroughStorybrooke.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. *There is a close-up of David's eyes as he awakens from the comaFile:617DavidWakesUp.png and another close-up of Mary Margaret's eye as she awakens from the Sleeping Curse,File:617WakingUp.png a recurring theme on Lost. *A Geronimo Jackson audio cassette is lying on young Emma's bed.File:617WatchingTheirDaughter.png The cover artwork on the cassette is from "Dharma Lady", a single by the fictional band. "The Final Battle Part 2" *After the Final Battle is won, the time on the clock tower is 8:15 PM.File:622TheClockTicks.png The hands on the clock then move to 8:16.File:622TheClockTicks2.png 8, 15 and 16 are all Lost numbers. *The apartment number for the Young Man is 815,File:622ErHello.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815 from Lost. *The door number on the neighboring apartment is 816.File:622ReadyLittleGirl.png Season Seven "Hyperion Heights" *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Henry's laptop.File:701Laptop.png This was a fictional band on Lost. *Sabine and Jacinda work at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, a famous fast food franchise on the show. *Roni's contract is dated June 8,File:701Contract.png a reference to the second Lost number. "A Pirate's Life" *A Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack pavement sign is sitting on the ground.File:702ThisAppSucks.png "The Garden of Forking Paths" *Roni looks up section 8 in the Hyperion Heights Building Codes, a reference to the second Lost number. *One of the people who signed Jacinda's petition lives at 2115 Crandall Street #8,File:703Petition3.png another reference to the second Lost number. *Roni pours Jacinda a shot of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,File:703PoursDrink.png a fictional brand on Lost. "Beauty" *According to Weaver's card, the Hyperin Heights police station belongs to Seattle police department's 42nd precinct,File:704YourNameAllOver.png a reference to the fifth Lost number. *At Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Jacinda delivers an order of "four 8-piece nuggets with a side of Scary Sauce and Fright Fries." 4 and 8 are two of the Lost numbers. *When Lucy goes trick-or-treating, she mutters to herself, "Please be an Apollo bar, please be an Apollo bar". This was a fictional brand on Lost. "Greenbacks" *Victoria Belfrey is increasing Sabine and Jacinda's rent with 8%, a reference to the second Lost number. *Ivy watches Victoria taking the elevator on "Cam 4",File:705Cams.png the first Lost number. "Wake Up Call" *Roni gives Weaver a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,File:706Whiskey.png a fictional brand on Lost. Ivy pours herself and Roni a glass of the same drink.File:706ThenWellTalk.png "One Little Tear" *Rogers' list of locations acquired by Belfrey Developments, contains the address 23 King Street,File:709BelfreyFile.png a reference to Lost number 23. "The Eighth Witch" *The episode title is a reference to the second Lost number, 8. *Drizella says that the Dark Curse will be cast on Lucy's eighth birthday, also a reference to the second Lost number. *Regina asks Robin if she's "twenty-three now", a reference to the fourth number from Lost. *Roni pours Kelly some MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky mixed in with a memory potion.File:710NoNoNo.png *As Kelly's memories return, there are multiple close-ups of her eyes,File:710ZelenasEye.png File:710ZelenasEyes.png File:710WitchIsBack.png a recurring theme on Lost. *Drizella says that it takes eighth ingredients to cast the Dark Curse, another reference to the second Lost number. *There are multiple close-up of Anastasia's eyes as Eloise Gardener enters the hospital.File:710ButWhatAbout.png File:710AnaSeesEloise.png File:710AnaUnleashesEnergy.png *Eloise's coven consists of eight witches, another reference to the second Lost number. "Secret Garden" *Jacinda buys an Apollo bar from a vending machine at the hospital.File:711ApolloBar.png *When Eloise leaves her house, there is a close-up of Anastasia's eye as she looks out from between the closet doors,File:711AnastasiasEye.png a recurring theme on Lost. "A Taste of the Heights" *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Henry's laptop.File:712HTownPage.png File:712HTownPage2.png This was a fictional band on Lost. *As Weaver explains, the Coven's symbols looks like eight spokes on a wheel, a reference to the second Lost number. "Knightfall" *The woman whose widower received a chocolate box, Luanne Hoffs-Drawler, is named after the Hoffs-Drawlar Funeral Parlor. "The Girl in the Tower" *There is a close-up of Alice's eye when she uses the spyglass,File:714GoodEveningTrees.png a recurring theme on Lost. *Robin says that she drove the Yellow Bug for eight minutes before she was caught, a reference to the second Lost number. "Sisterhood" *When Ivy enters the pub, Roni is pouring four shots of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky,File:715UhYeah.png a fictional brand on Lost. However, when she sees Ivy, Roni removes the bottle and snidely remarks that they have a strict "no whisky for witches" policy. "Breadcrumbs" *Henry's street address is 23 King Street,File:716HenryPhone.png a reference to the fifth Lost number. "Chosen" *When Zelena wakes up in Ivo's cottage, there is a close-up of her eyes,File:717WakingUp.png a recurring theme on Lost. "Flower Child" *Henry says he saw a photograph of himself with Roni where he was eight years old, a reference to the second Lost number. "Homecoming" *The fifteenth episode of the first season of Lost shares its name with the title of this episode. *Weaver pours himself and Roni a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky.File:721VictoryIsTemporary.png "Leaving Storybrooke" *In the beginning of the episode, the time on the clock tower in Storybrooke is 8:15,File:722ClockTower2.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. The same time is on the clock at the end of the episode.File:722TinkByTheClockTower.png ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland "Down the Rabbit Hole" *The clock tower shows the time as 8:15,File:W101ClockTower.png a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. *When young Alice is looking though the keyhole,File:W101GiantMushrooms!.png when she wakes up in Bethlem Asylum as an adultFile:W101AliceWakesUp.png and when she is fighting against the Cheshire Cat,File:W101ScaredAlice.png there is a close-up of her eye, a recurring theme on ''Lost. "Trust Me" *When Jafar kills Farzeen Shahmed, there is a close-up of his eye,File:W102Aaaah!.png a recurring theme on Lost. "Forget Me Not" *When Will wakes up in the Grendel's house, there is a close-up of his eye,File:W103EyeOpening.png a recurring theme on Lost. "Who's Alice" *When Alice is looking through the keyhole, there is a close-up of her eye,File:W106Eavesdropping.png a recurring theme on Lost. Bonus Features "Tales From The Underworld: A Knight With Cruella" *When Cruella asks for a glass of whiskey, Mordred holds up an empty bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky.File:TFUCleanOut.png References }} ---- Category:References